Reconnecting
by bionic4ever
Summary: A spicy one! In their effort to be the best possible parents, Steve and Jaime have forgotten one very important thing: each other.
1. prologue

**Reconnecting**

Prologue

Jaime watched the ground disappear from her window seat on the private plane, and Steve watched Jaime, wondering what she was thinking and what might happen to them – to their marriage – if this didn't work. They'd practically been forced onto this plane; not kidnapped, but prodded by their nearest and dearest into taking a long overdue second honeymoon. They'd both resisted, saying their children needed them, what if the OSI needed them, et cetera, ad nauseum, when the truth was what they both needed most at this point was...each other.

Steve wondered when and how they'd grown so disconnected. Was it too late to try and make things right? Silently, he reached over to take his wife's hand, and she turned to look at him with the same hope in her eyes that was flooding his heart.

"I love you," they both said, echoing each other perfectly. Maybe there was still a chance, after all.

- - - - - -


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The flames in the big stone fireplace faded slowly to embers and then went out, but Steve and Jaime never noticed. Together, they were generating more than enough heat for the entire cabin (and most of the surrounding woods, too).

Within minutes of their arrival, Jaime poured two glasses of their favorite wine while Steve got the fireplace going. His arms snaked softly around Jaime's body from behind, and he moved even closer to brush his lips against the very special spot on the back of her neck. Jaime sighed contentedly and melted into him as Steve's warm, gentle hands drifted slowly upward to begin unbuttoning her blouse. The bedroom, while cozy and inviting, was much too far away, and they sank down together onto the thick, furry rug beside the fireplace.

It seemed utterly impossible that just a few days earlier, husband and wife had been feeling like total strangers.

It had taken an all-out intervention to get them here. Their family and friends had seen what Jaime and Steve refused to acknowledge: after seven years of marriage and five kids, their union was still as solid as a rock. The trouble was, it had also grown as staid and boring as...a rock.

The realization had begun when Jaime was in Rudy's office for a check-up, six months after Jenna and Crystal were born. It had been a difficult, dangerous pregnancy, with Jaime bedridden for more than two months. Rudy and Doctor Hammond had strongly recommended they have no more children, and Jaime and Steve had reluctantly agreed.

"What did you and Steve finally choose to do about birth control?" Rudy asked.

Jaime fell strangely silent, staring into the distance. "Um...we...haven't decided."

Knowing how physically close the Austins had always been, Rudy cringed inside, fearful for the health of his patient. "Well," he sighed, "let's give you a pregnancy test."

Jaime was suddenly sad beyond tears. "No, you don't understand," she said, very slowly. "We haven't talked about it because we haven't...needed to."

- - - - - -

Steve had successfully put Jenna and Crystal down for their naps and was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and watching Lauren, Hannah and James in the backyard when Jaime got home. He took one look at her face and was instantly on his feet. "Sweetheart? What's wrong?" he asked, pulling her close. "You've been crying. Did Rudy find something wrong? What is it...Jaime?"

Jaime searched her husband's face in a way she hadn't done in far too long, and she saw only love and deep concern in his eyes. She hadn't even realized until that awful moment in Rudy's office that they hadn't made love since the twins were born. Work, raising five kids, homeschooling the oldest three and simply keeping the household afloat had so preoccupied her that she'd lost sight of what truly mattered most. Did Steve know how long it had been?

"Steve," she began hesitantly, "are we ok?"

"That's what I'm asking you. What did Rudy say? Are you sick?"

"No, but that's not what I meant." Jaime took a deep breath, bracing herself for whatever this conversation might bring, then went on. "Are _**we**_ ok?"

"Well, I haven't had a check-up in a while; I guess I could call tomorrow and -" he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the silent tears streaming down Jaime's cheeks. "Sweetheart, talk to me...please?"

Before Jaime could answer, the back door swung open and all three children paraded in. Steve quickly herded them into the playroom while Jaime went back to their bedroom to try and regain her composure. Steve knocked quietly before joining her. She was still sobbing quietly to herself, and he sat next to her on the edge of the bed, reached out and tenderly brushed away her tears.

"Did I do something that upset you?" he asked gently.

Jaime shook her head. He was being so kind – so loving – that she didn't have the heart to bring up what was on her mind. It suddenly seemed such a hurtful thing to say out loud. "I'm sorry," she hedged. "I'm just...really tired, I guess."

Steve brushed the hair from her face and softly kissed her forehead. "Lie down and get some rest. I've got the kids covered."

"But -" she began to protest, but _rest _sounded heavenly. She smiled her gratitude and stretched out. "Thank you."

Steve kissed her before turning out the light and going back to their kids. Jaime figured that when the kids were all asleep and Steve came to bed, she'd feel a little better and they could start making up for lost time. When Steve finally did crawl in next to her, stress and exhaustion had taken their toll; Jaime was fast asleep.

- - - - - -


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"S'pose we should unpack," Jaime said in a soft, languid voice.

"Why? You think we need clothes?" Steve asked. They remained completely entwined in each other's arms on the thick, furry rug, their clothes and the fire both long forgotten.

"Not yet..." Jaime told him, nestling as close to him as she could get. "Tired?"

"Definitely not." Steve kissed her, claiming first her mouth and then her body with his own. When the sun's first pink and lavender rays peered over the top of the mountains the next morning, they were still there. It felt like they'd never been apart.

- - - - - -

Technically, except when one of them was working, Steve and Jaime _hadn't _been apart. They were still living under the same roof, sleeping in the same bed at night, but something had gone terribly off course in their relationship. Jaime's realization in Rudy's office was only a small part of it; neither of them could see how large the problem truly was.

Steve, true to form, had shown up one morning in Oscar's office, 'just to say hi'. Oscar knew his old friend well enough to see that he was restless and simply not himself.

"How's the family, Pal?" Oscar asked, not-so-subtly testing the waters.

"Great. James and Lauren are about two grade levels ahead of their age now, and Hannah's started lessons, too. She's only three, but she's reading already. And the babies...well, I can sometimes tell them apart." His voice was light and happy, but it didn't take an Intelligence man to see that Steve's expression didn't match his words.

"And Jaime?" Oscar probed.

"Jaime's...fine."

"I almost believe you."

"I can't put my finger on it, Oscar, but...something's not right."

"With Jaime?"

"With Jaime...or me...or _us;_ I just don't know."

"What did Jaime say? You _did _talk to her about it, right?"

"We don't really have a lot of time to talk these days," Steve said sadly.

Oscar was shocked. "Steve, I've barely been working either one of you since the babies were born! How is it there's no time to talk with your _wife?"_

Steve shrugged his shoulders, unable to come up with an answer that made any sense. He made up an obviously phony excuse to leave the office, and Oscar (alarmed enough to take action) summoned Rudy upstairs. He knew Jaime had been in for a check-up, and perhaps between the two of them, they could figure out what was happening and try to help their friends.

- - - - - -

All of this was forgotten as Jaime and Steve made breakfast together. Their suitcases remained just inside the cabin door; clothes still seemed unnecessary. This _was _a honeymoon, after all. They knew they needed to have some serious discussions, since neither wanted to come that close to losing the other, ever again. They had a whole week, though, and six months' worth of bonding to catch up on first. Steve swooped Jaime up in his arms and carried her down the hall to the big, soft feather bed.

He set her down gently on the fluffy patchwork quilt and stretched out beside her, admiring the way her body looked in the early morning sunlight that was streaming through the window. Jaime's eyes were drinking him in, too: his strong, broad shoulders, the well-chiseled muscles of his chest and abs, and most of all...Steve's eyes. Looking into them, Jaime felt her body quiver with desire. She wasn't the least bit tired, and she could see how badly he wanted her, too; this time, slowly and sensually, Jaime took the lead.

- - - - - -

When Oscar had asked Rudy about Jaime's latest check-up, the intuitive doctor wasn't surprised. "I just saw Steve leaving the building," Rudy told Oscar, "and he seemed awfully pre-occupied."

"He was. I thought it might have something to do with Jaime's check-up."

"She's in perfect health. Better than perfect, really; you'd never know she just had a second set of twins." Rudy stopped talking, but Oscar could clearly see he'd left something unsaid.

"Rudy," he probed, trying to pretend he didn't feel like a nosy old grandparent, "did she say anything to you about Steve?"

"Well, normally I wouldn't discuss that sort of confidence -"

"_Rudy..._"

Rudy thought for a moment. He wasn't about to divulge anything she'd told him about their lack of closeness, but he knew his friends needed help. "Let's just say they aren't as close as they used to be."

"Oh?" Oscar was a little shocked; was it even worse than he'd thought?

"I don't think their feelings have changed or diminished, and I really doubt either of them would even think of leaving, but..."

"What is it?"

"They aren't as...connected as they used to be, emotionally or...otherwise." Rudy suddenly felt like a gossiping grandparent, too, but he was glad he'd said it.

Oscar nodded; he understood. "With all of their various responsibilities, they've lost sight of each other -"

"When they need each other the most," Rudy agreed.

"I think there's something we can do about that, my friend," Oscar said, picking up the phone.

- - - - - -


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Steve woke up, he almost hated to break the warm, loving embrace they'd been enjoying when they'd finally surrendered to sleep, but he had some things he needed to do before Jaime was awake. Very carefully, he slid out of her arms and stood for a few moments, just watching her. He padded quietly down the hall to remove a pair of his pajamas from his suitcase, donning the bottoms before returning to the bedroom to leave the top half where Jaime could find it.

Next, he brewed a pot of coffee, making sure there was cocoa to put in Jaime's mug. Oscar and Rudy had thought of everything, and Steve found a pretty little wicker basket that he filled with chocolates and Jaime's favorite muffins. He hurried outside to pick a handful of wildflowers from the patch beside the house, then placed everything on a tray and tiptoed back to the bedroom, just in time for the first stirrings of awareness from his wife. He set the tray beside her on the nightstand, and leaned down to kiss her at the exact second she opened her eyes.

"Hi," Jaime whispered, reaching for him.

"I come bearing breakfast, even though it's probably not morning anymore," he said, smiling warmly at her.

"Where have you been all my life?" she jested, putting on the pajama top to 'dress' for breakfast.

"Right here beside you," Steve answered, feeding her a bit of chocolate, "where I intend to be for the rest of our lives."

- - - - - -

One day earlier, Peggy Callahan had dropped by the Austins' house, offering rather insistently to take all five children to the park. She had just left out the back door with the kids when Oscar's car made its way up the long driveway. Steve looked at Jaime who shrugged. They weren't expecting him.

They also weren't expecting to see Rudy and Helen and Jim Elgin come up the walk with Oscar. Slightly alarmed, they welcomed their visitors and invited everyone into the den. Jaime started toward the kitchen to make coffee, but Helen was right behind her.

"I'll get it Dear; you need to be in the den right now," she said gently.

Jaime gave her a quizzical, confused look, but obediently went back to the others and took a seat beside Steve. Everyone looked to Oscar.

"When was the last time you had a vacation?" he queried.

Jaime's face brightened. "We took the kids out to the seashore last month. They had a great time."

Oscar shook his head. "No, I mean you and Steve – _alone –_ how long has it been?"

Steve raised an eyebrow at his boss while Jaime turned an accusing look toward Rudy. Neither of them answered the question.

"Well?" Oscar asked. At the sight of their blank responses he nodded. "We thought so."

Rudy took over. "Kids, we're sending you on a week's vacation – a second honeymoon -"

"We can't," Jaime protested. "The kids have started new lesson plans, and the babies -"

"Helen and I are here to take care of the kids," Jim told them. "We want you to spend some time...ah...reconnecting with each other."

Steve bristled. "Oscar, you know how Jaime and I feel about you making plans for our kids without consulting us first."

"What plans?" Oscar countered. "The plans I've made are for you and Jaime. The children will be at home, spending time with their grandparents."

"You need this, Dear," Helen insisted, rejoining them with the coffee. "We aren't taking 'no' for an answer."

"That's right," Jim went on. "While you've been wonderful parents and done an outstanding job raising these kids, you've lost sight of the bond that created them in the first place."

"Dad!" Jaime protested, blushing.

"That's not what I mean," Jim explained. "Steve, when was the last time you held your wife in your arms – just held her – and enjoyed simply _being together?_ Jaime, have you snuck up behind him and kissed him lately, the way you used to?"

Steve and Jaime turned silently toward each other, and (the rest of the group was relieved to see) _finally _embraced. Tears were forming in Jaime's eyes, and Steve gently brushed them away. She was once again – as she should have been, all along – the only person in the room, to him.

- - - - - -


	5. epilogue

Epilogue

"Thank you," Jaime sighed happily, when the last of the muffins and chocolate were gone. She nestled into Steve's waiting arms, and they both settled back against the mound of fluffy pillows, totally contented. "It's hard to believe we didn't even wanna get on that plane," Jaime whispered.

Steve ran his fingertips across her cheekbone, tracing every beautiful curve of her face. "Leave it to Oscar and Rudy to give us both a good kick in the butt," he agreed.

"We sure needed it."

"We needed _us,_" Steve added, very quietly. "Jaime, I never meant to take you for granted; I'm so sorry."

"It was my fault, too. Like Dad said, we were so busy being good parents, we forgot to be good to each other...I love you, Steve."

"I love you, too, Sweetheart," he told her, kissing her softly as he enjoyed the way she felt in his arms, leaning into him. Everything Steve had ever needed, he had, right at that moment, and he knew it. "I didn't realize how far away from each other we were, until they up and slapped us in the face with it."

"In a very loving way, though."

"Of course," he laughed, then his face grew serious. "It shouldn't have taken other people, no matter who they were, to point it out. Why couldn't we see we were both unhappy?"

"We have to make sure we're never too busy for _**us**_ – ever again." Jaime grew pensive. "Steve...would you have left, if they hadn't done this?"

"Never! No way. We might've become total strangers in some ways, but I could _never_ leave you."

"I don't ever wanna lose you."

"Not a chance; you're stuck with me, Lady." Steve told her. "We're partners for life."

"I'm so glad. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone but you..." Jaime turned and kissed him full force.

"I should feed you chocolate more often," Steve joked, pulling her whole body close to his. His lips consumed Jaime's as he undid the buttons and relieved her of his pajama top, then wriggled out his half while never breaking contact for a second.

"Chocolate at every meal, from now on," she giggled, as they resumed the very important, serious business of _reconnecting._

END


End file.
